


The Memoir

by cyanmystics



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Memory Loss, Older Characters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanmystics/pseuds/cyanmystics
Summary: Reus已经失忆了，Lewy总是能帮助他回想。但是最近，Lewy也越来越感觉到记忆正在流失，于是Lewy决定把他们的过去写下来，这样即使他们忘记了他们的爱情，也能千百次寻回他们相爱时的感觉。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	The Memoir

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作，两个老人。

## Prologue

> 我们呢，自然的，在年老时，会有许多闲暇的时间，去计算那过去的日子，把我们手里永久失了的东西，在心里爱抚着。——Tagore _The Gift_ , p105

罗伯特有点感觉不到他的脚了，这很正常，尤其是对于一个八十多岁的、半梦半醒的老头来说。他思索了一下时间，又或者什么也没思索，总之他静静地躺在床的这一侧，目光凝注在窗帘顶部。德国在夏天，不到5点已经蒙蒙亮着，光想方设法钻进屋子里来。

一个胖乎乎的机器人无声地推开了门并旋转着进入了卧室。

罗伯特和他的伴侣都很老了，许多事情他们再也不能亲力亲为，并且他们很孤单，需要陪伴。但是没关系，人工智能发展得足够古怪了，不是吗？机器人甚至能取代一个伴侣，但是在罗伯特和马尔科的家里，它只是兼具了部分护理师的功能而已。

直到那一次之前，他们家还没有机器人。那次罗伯特状态极好地清醒过来——四十年来从没感觉这么好过——他也确实认定自己还是三十多岁。只是在触碰到自己耷拉松弛的皮肤与软弱萎缩的肌肉之后，他有那么一两秒完全 **错乱** 了，然后跌下了床，撞破了头。他再一次醒来的时候，马尔科窝在墙角里用恐惧的眼神注视着他。他的伴侣仍旧不认得他，但是瑟缩着试图帮助他站起来。

罗伯特在购买机器人产品时，被告知这一款具有强大的安抚功能，可是到了 **真正** 需要动用这项功能的时候，它唯一会做的只是把镇定剂注射进歇斯底里的人身体里。所以在那些时候——当马尔科像个孩子一样因为被忽略而四处制造乱子、当马尔科不肯平静地进入睡眠而挣扎、当马尔科突然坐在花园的泥地上无故嚎啕大哭——在这些时候，罗伯特只能紧紧地抱住他，一遍又一遍重复，“马尔科，我在这里；马尔科，我在这里......”

罗伯特又陷入了回忆。他被告诉，频繁沉溺于过去是衰老的确凿征兆。他试图抑制自己回溯岁月的冲动，但最近越来越难成功了。可怜的罗伯特没有被告知，头脑里闪现的记忆是老年人的可怜特权，而且是被强迫赋予而无可更改的定数。

如果一个人也在老去，那他一定深有同感——年轻的记忆是一种怎样诱人的呼唤！在年迈之人的头脑里，记忆仓库的大门会缓缓敞开，里面满载的、金色的日子们引诱它们的主人，如同邪恶的海妖诱惑无知船员。

也是从那时起，罗伯特动了写回忆录的念头，特别是当他们已经这么年迈，并且其中一人已经永久丧失了他的记忆。过去，罗伯特总是一遍遍讲述着他们的过去，祈盼唤起马尔科一点内心的涟漪。但是最近，他恐惧但却早有预料地认清到了这一事实——记忆正在远离自己。

就在昨天，在楼下的花圃里，罗伯特与马尔科相互依靠着。在向伴侣讲述三十九岁那年他们做的一件人生大事时，罗伯特在某个瞬间记忆一片空白。他眉头深深皱起，脸上流露出痛苦的神情。他的内心深处感到一阵绝望般的刺痛。 那时，马尔科伸出手指拂上罗伯特的眉间，好像要试图抚平那道褶皱。马尔科的动作自然得仿佛出于习惯，于是这把他们俩都吓了一大跳。

_今天_ ，罗伯特躺在床上想， _今天开始写吧。_

直到他翻身下床、在机器人的辅助下穿戴整齐、在书桌前坐下，马尔科还在大床上熟睡着，歪扭的睡姿如同上扬的嘴角一生未变。盯着爱人布满皱纹与斑的脸庞，罗伯特心里涌上一股熟悉的复杂的爱意，于是他静静等待着这张衰老的面孔与记忆里的淡金色的容颜重叠。

过了一会，他翻开记事本的第一页，戴上老花镜，拿起桌边那支快要没油的圆珠笔。

* * *

## Chapter 1

 _我_ 有时候会想，这一切并不公平，而且它们来得太快了。我不知道其他和我们一样年迈的人会不会在生命的尽头，抱怨生命的短暂——但想必那时候大多数人已经没有能思考这个问题的头脑了。倘若我孑孓一人，或是妻离子散、家国破灭，那也没有什么活着的劲头了，然而我和马尔科就像四十年前一样幸福，我要这么说。在你还比较记得我的时候，对我发表过 ~~一些~~ 很多评语。当然，我总是无条件的同意你说的一切，也包括这一条：“你永远热爱生命。”好吧，我当年确实添油加醋的将它变成了 _Man on Fire_ ，但是马尔科表现得乐不可支。我想你并不介意我小小的“改编”。

**天，这不算是一个好开头。**

我要尽力使自己的思绪不再被拽到不相干的事上去。马尔科，或许还有未来的我，请你们原谅我这个老头子。但切记，若是感到不耐烦了，也不要草草地翻页、掠过这些文字，不然那些曾经发生过的光、声、影和一切细节都将失去意义。

说回生命，马尔科，我要让你相信这是一件最不幸的事情。在你彻底失忆的初期，我有满腹愤怒要诘问上天——为什么是你，为什么是你而不是我，被夺去了头脑？我的不常动用的头脑，从不像你那样富有思维之活力、那样敏感且明察，我本以为先丧失活力的那个人应该会是我，毕竟我这一生想得太少，而你想得太多。你安慰我，说这是给你累坏了的脑子一个永久假期，而从此以后，要靠我那颗“屎脑袋”承担两份的记忆。

别因我粗俗的用词而嗤笑，马尔科，这可是你自己的譬喻！真是奇怪，你失掉记忆以后不知道怎么回事，简直像是普鲁士容克了，我发誓你以前从不乐意与“高雅”二字沾边。

好，好， 马尔科。先别抱怨我关于的高谈阔论。人老了以后总是会开始想一些年轻时候不会去想的东西，尤其是是在你失去记忆之后，我时常思考生命的意义。马尔科，听我说，我确定你年轻时的小脑瓜里装满了这些问题，那时我老是被你的一些话打得猝不及防哩。

记得吗？那时候我们三十来岁，还在踢球。我们的关系不是很好——准确来说，是完全没什么关系.

你已经要放弃我了，那时你说。

我已经是个脆弱的80岁的老头子了，马尔科！有时候我几乎觉得愧疚这种情感几乎能把我击倒。我对年轻时候做出的一些事感到深深的悔恨，而那时的我竟以为以为“后悔”是一个永远不会发生在我身上的词！ 在我们重归于好之后的几年里，我不得不每隔两分钟就重复一遍“我爱你”，好使你相信这一切是真实的——你我终于超越了其它而成为彼此的一切之先。

噢，真希望你没忘！我就可以再多告诉你几遍了：“我一直爱着你！”

说来可笑，我们这对在外人眼里感情笃深的金婚伴侣，在人生的前四十年里都在怀疑对彼此的爱。即使生命的假设都是毫无意义的虚幻，我还是希望能够更早一点、更早一点回到你身边。尤其是现在回看，那些名与利、荣誉与钱财，都是那样空洞，在我们的爱面前不值一提。

可是年轻的我们那样轻易地被击倒。为什么？为什么我们没有坚持下去？这个问题我逃避了许多年。我情愿认为我是被外物蒙蔽了头脑而懵懂行事，也不愿相信是我们的爱变淡薄了。我羞于承认这一点，马尔科，可事实就是如此。年轻人的爱情被德国的冬风一吹，就倒在了泥泞里。我们过早地迎接了人间的艰险，怎么没意料到世界要对我们横加阻挠呢！纵使我们是天造地设的命中一对（马尔科，我不会羞于承认这一点的！），也要面对平凡生活里的磨损和社会现实的重击。

马尔科，我就要写不下去了。这是我们避而不谈的往事，而将真相写下来需要花费很大的勇气。你一点儿也不记得了，所以你一定会感到奇怪，是不是？ _这个老头怎么总是不把话说清楚？_ 请你原谅我，马尔科，我只是想让你知道，我们的爱，它既弱小又破碎，但它同时也强大而永恒。

嘿，我不太确定一开始就告诉你这些真实的故事是不是件好事，我也许给这篇回忆录定下了忧伤的基调。唉，我会争取写得甜蜜一些的。你可是个货真价实的理想主义者，我担保这一点从没变过。马尔科，你以为能看到自己这一生荡气回肠、轰轰烈烈的爱情故事，是不是？结果一篇下来全是八十多岁的可悲老头絮絮叨叨的感叹。

马尔科。

我们的故事可长着呢！我这一生都太不擅于剖析自己，正视内心了。我从来没有像此刻这般清晰地感知到，你与我这一生发生了那么多事。它们在我已老的头脑里四处乱窜，以至于我得花上几个小时才能把思绪拽出一根初始的线头。我确定这将是一篇很长、很长的回忆录。

* * *

马尔科，你好像快醒了。我会先带你下楼吃早餐，随后我会回来继续。


End file.
